


You're in my Head (Now Get Out)

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Together, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soul Bond, Soulmates, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: Harry and Draco wake up in each other's bodies. Harry is a little more willing to accept what this means than Draco is.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 496





	You're in my Head (Now Get Out)

“Hey mate, wake up!”

Draco snarled, twisting in his bed and shoving his face more fully into the pillow. Whoever was trying to wake him was going to get covered in boils for the rest of the day. All the Slytherins knew better than to wake him before he was ready. Draco preferred to wake up in his own time. He had a very rigorous internal clock and woke up just precisely when he meant to. Waking him up early would ruin everything.

“Come on, you said you wanted to wake up early so we could get some flying in before breakfast, remember?”

Draco’s brow furrowed in confusion. He couldn’t recall saying anything of the kind. And why did it sound like _Weasley_ was speaking to him of all people? Draco turned his face up to see who was standing over his bed and was shocked to find everything was blurry.

“Merlin’s beard, I can’t see!” he said in a panic, reaching his arms out in alarm, looking for something familiar. Everything looked so sodding _red_ for some reason.

The voice laughed and something was shoved into Draco’s hand. “Might help if you put those on, Harry.”

Draco shoved the glasses onto his face and suddenly the world went into focus. He glanced around and realized why all he’d been able to see was red. He was in the Gryffindor dormitories instead of his own. But why on Earth had he fallen asleep here? Was it some sort of plot between Potter and Weasley? Had they hexed him?”

Draco patted himself down and found his body was a little more filled out than normal. Had they hit him with some kind of bloating spell? He put his hands out in front of him and was surprised to find his skin had darkened. Was that part of the spell also? Strange, it almost looked like the same skin tone Potter had.

“Did you call me Harry?” Draco asked, scowling at Weasley.

“Uh, yeah, it’s your name innit?” Ron said with a shrug. “You feeling alright, Harry?”

Draco wrenched himself out of the bed and hurried to the nearest door. He was relieved to find himself in the bathroom. He ran up to the mirror and Potter’s face stared back at him.

Draco liked to imagine he would handle this sort of thing very calmly. His father had taught him to be calm and collected under pressure.

So Draco started screaming.

***

Harry blinked his eyes open and was shocked to find he didn’t need his glasses in order to see. He was also a little alarmed by the amount of green in his field of vision. Sitting up, Harry looked around and saw the Slytherins all getting ready, shoving their feet into socks and shoes, tying their silver and green ties. Blaise Zabini looked over and grinned at him.

“Oh look, sleeping beauty is up!” he teased, chucking a comb at Harry’s head. Harry managed to catch it out of sheer luck. “You sleep alright, Princess?”

Harry glowered at him, wondering just what the bloody hell Zabini thought he was playing at. “Excuse me?”

Blaise laughed and walked over to Harry’s bed. He put his finger under Harry’s chin and tilted it up, pressing their lips together. “Thought I might have tired you out too much last night, Draco. It was fun though, wasn’t it?”

Harry blinked slowly as a few pieces of information slammed against the walls of his skull as if trying to escape his brain. One, Harry had just kissed Blaise Zabini. Two, Blaise seemed to think he was Draco sodding Mafloy. Three, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were supposedly “having fun” together. Harry shuddered and shoved Blaise hand away from his face.

“Not very friendly this morning, eh?” Blaise said with a shrug as if he expected the cold reaction. “You’re always such a drama queen in the morning.”

Harry rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes as if hoping everything would shift and the green of his duvet would be switched to red. Maybe this was just Fred and George playing a very elaborate prank on him. He really hoped so.

When he opened his eyes everything was the same. Baise was looking at himself in a handheld mirror and Harry reached out to grab it. “Oi!” Blaise said indignantly.

He held the mirror up to his face and the sneer of Draco Malfoy looked back at him. “Fuck!”

***

Draco ran down to the great hall and found his body sitting down next to Blaise, looking like a lost puppy. He would have rolled his eyes if he hadn’t been absolutely mortified of what Blaise had potentially done. He walked up and grabbed his own arm, which was just bloody bizarre, and dragged his own body from the Great Hall and out into the courtyard.

He shoved himself up against the stone wall. “Let me guess - Potter?”

“What the bloody hell have you done to my hair?” Harry asked, making a face at the nest atop Draco’s head.

“I tried and failed to tame this fucking monster you call hair, Potter,” Draco said, blowing some of the unruly fringe off his forehead. “Honestly, how do you live like this?”

“Me?” Harry shot back challengingly. “You’re the one who apparently goes around snogging Blaise Zabini and who knows who else! He kissed me this morning. He didn’t even ask. You two must be pretty cozy!”

Draco scowled unhappily. Well there was that secret out of the bag then. “That’s none of your business, Potter.”

“It’s really weird hearing that coming from my voice,” Harry said, cringing slightly. “And it rather is my business because I’m stuck in your body and that means he might just feel the need to do it again.”

Draco worked his jaw for a moment as he tried to think. There had to be something they could do about this. Maybe if they went and saw Madame Pomfrey she could help them. She wouldn’t be very keen to help Draco but with Harry involved she could hardly say no.

“Draco,” Harry said, interrupting his reverie. “You know what this means.”

“No I don’t,” Draco hissed at him in a bold faced lie.

Harry sighed. “Ron and Hermione switched bodies a few months back. So did Seamus and Dean. You’ve heard the stories. We’re –“

“Don’t say it,” Draco snapped at him, his whole body tensing up just thinking about it. “Don’t be ridiculous. We couldn’t possibly be…”

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. “Then what’s your brilliant explanation?” he challenged, crossing his arms over his chest.

Draco ripped himself away and began to pace the length of the courtyard. It was impossible. He couldn’t be Harry Potter’s soulmate. The idea was just too preposterous to comprehend. It had to be something else. Dark magic or some kind of mistake.

“I don’t like it any more than you do,” Harry said, watching Draco pace. “It’s the only logical explanation for what’s happened to us.”

“We go to a school for _magic,_ Potter. There’s always another explanation.”

“Fine,” Harry said with a shrug. “You go on looking for another explanation and I’ll just wait for tomorrow when we switch back.” Harry turned to leave and started back inside.

Draco rushed after him and grabbed his arm. “You seem awfully calm for someone who just learned I’m his soulmate,” he said accusingly.

Harry smirked. “So you are accepting we’re soumates then?”

Draco frowned. “Absolutely not,” he said snippily, turning his nose up. “I’m saying if that’s the explanation you’ve accepted then why aren’t you more concerned?”

Harry laughed and shook his head. “With everything I’ve been through this is hardly enough to surprise me.”

Draco dropped his hand and cocked his head to the side, studying Harry in his body. “Don’t pretend like this isn’t a big deal, Potter. It’s infuriating. You’re acting as if you don’t _care!_ ”

Harry stepped closer and Draco took a step back. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly, watching Harry. “Do you want me to care?”

“I can’t have been what you were expecting.”

Harry smiled and took his glasses off Draco’s face, breathing on them and then cleaning them on his robes. Gently, he placed them back on Draco’s face. “They’re always getting smudges, even when I don’t touch them,” Harry told him, his fingertips resting against Draco’s temples for just a bit too long. “We should get to classes. I’ll see you in Potions later. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

Harry spun around and sauntered away. Draco stared after himself in complete bafflement. Did he always walk like that or was that Harry’s influence on his body?

***

Harry wondered if his talk with Draco had done more harm than good. It was clear Draco abhorred the idea of them being soulmates. And clearly he’d already been “having fun” with Zabini so perhaps he had been hoping it was someone else. Sure, Harry hadn’t expected Draco to be his soulmate but it wasn’t like he was going to be a tosser about it.

So fate had decided they were each other’s perfect half. That was… “Just great,” Harry grumbled to himself unhappily, putting his chin in his hands. He decided he was entitled to a bit of a sulk about this. After all, his soulmate didn’t even want him. He’d been rejected by the one person who wasn’t supposed to do that!

“Still moping I see,” Blaise said, sitting down next to Harry. “Honestly Draco, if I’d known you were going to behave this way I wouldn’t have snogged you last night. I know I’m not the Great Harry Potter but it can’t have been _that_ bad.”

Harry sat up straight and turned towards Zabini. “What do you mean?”

Zabini scoffed. “Don’t play dumb, Draco, it doesn’t suit you.”

“Is Draco – I mean – am I into Harry Potter?” Harry asked, wincing slightly at his uncouth approach.

Zabini’s eyes widened and he looked at Harry as if he’d just said he wanted to live with Moaning Myrtle in the girl’s bathroom. “You only talk about him _all_ the time. What’s gotten into you?”

“Zabini, I’m partnering with Malfoy today,” Draco said, taking Zabini’s books and depositing them on the seat in front of where he was currently sitting. “Move.”

Zabini looked about to argue, glancing between Draco and Harry. “Fine then,” he said, getting to his feet and sitting at the seat Draco had designated for him.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Harry chided him as Draco slid into the chair beside him.

“Well I can’t have you running your mouth, can I?” Draco hissed at him quietly. “You’ll give everything away.”

“I’m not _that_ stupid, Malfoy!”

“Don’t call me Malfoy,” Draco said, staring at Harry in disbelief. “Honestly!”

Harry glanced down sheepishly. “It was a mistake.”

“Let’s just get through today in one piece, okay?” Draco said, opening his book.

“Psst, Harry!”

Draco turned around to find Weasley leaning in towards him. “What?”

“You feeling alright?” Ron asked, wrinkling his nose. “There’s plenty of other seats if you don’t want to sit next to _him.”_ Ron looked pointedly at Harry in Draco’s body.

“I’m perfectly fine, thank you!” Draco scoffed, turning around and pulling his chair in to get as far away from the weasel as possible. He could feel Harry staring at him and so he glanced over. “What?”

“Sorry about that,” Harry said contritely. “Must look strange, us sitting together.”

“I suppose,” Draco said, glancing around the room and noticing quite a few sets of eyes staring at them. He tightened his grip on his book and elected to ignore them.

***

Harry was about to head down for dinner when someone grabbed him and shoved him onto a bed. “Alright then, _Draco_ ,” Blaise said, pointing his wand at Harry and whispering _Incarcerous._ “What’s going on?”

“Have you lost your mind?” Harry asked, struggling against the ropes binding his arms and legs. He could only hope this wasn’t what Draco and Zabini normally did when they were “having fun.”

“Tell me what’s going on!” Zabini yelled, continuing to point his wand at Harry. “You’ve been acting weird all day. If this is about last night then just talk to me, Draco. I thought we both knew what we were getting into. We’re at least still friends, right?”

Harry stopped struggling and softened. He knew Draco wanted him to keep his mouth shut but he couldn’t under the circumstances. It wasn’t exactly _fair_ to Zabini to keep him thinking he had done something wrong when he really hadn’t. They hadn’t really talked about it but Draco must have wanted to snog Blaise, right? “I’m not Draco,” Harry told him. “I’m Harry Potter.”

“What?” Blaise said, scratching his head in confusion. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m afraid so.”

“What is this?” Blaise asked, gesturing towards Harry with his wand. “Polyjuice potion or something?”

“No, uh, I’m pretty sure Draco and I are…soulmates.”

“Fucking hell,” Blaise said, stumbling back. He quickly released Harry from the spell. He brought his hand up and smacked himself on the head. “All those things I said to you today! Oh shit, I kissed you as well.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, wrinkling his nose at the memory. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t do that again.”

“Draco’s going to kill me.”

Harry rubbed his wrists where they had been bound tight. “He can’t be any angrier with you than he is at me.”

Blaise snorted. “Angry with you?” he said with a knowing smirk. “I doubt it. I’m pretty sure this is the best day of his life. I mean Harry Potter is his soulmate.”

“That’s quite enough, Blaise.”

Draco appeared from under the invisibility cloak and Blaise screamed, backing away so quickly that he stumbled and fell on his arse. “How did you do that?”

“Quite handy this cloak,” Draco said, smirking over at Harry.

“You went through my stuff?” Harry said incredulously. “Why not just invade all my privacy while you’re at it!”

Draco shrugged. “I got bored. Spending time with Weasley and Granger is so frightfully dull.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. “Shut up, Malfoy.”

“Fuck,” Blaise said from the ground. “You two really have switched bodies.”

“Very perceptive of you, Blaise,” Draco said, walking over to his bed and sitting down. “Now leave. Potter and I have things to discuss. And keep everyone else out while you’re at it.”

“Yep, that’s definitely Draco,” Blaise said, rolling his eyes as he got to his feet. “Have fun you two love birds.”

Harry walked over and sat beside Draco on the bed. Draco wordlessly handed over the invisibility cloak and Harry tucked it under his arm. “So what did you want to talk about?” he asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“I think you’re right,” Draco said, looking down at his hands.

“I’m sorry?” Harry said, putting his finger behind his ear. “I think I must have misheard you.”

“Shut it, Potter,” Draco said, giving him a shove. “I spent part of my afternoon in the library looking into soulmate magic. It usually happens when one person is having a crisis of conscience and needs some clarity.”

“You think you triggered it when you kissed Zabini?”

Draco nodded. “I could barely sleep last night after Blaise left my bed.”

Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste. “I really don’t want any details.” He already was well aware of what it felt like the kiss Zabini. He didn’t really want to hear about Draco doing the same. Especially not now that he knew Draco was his soulmate. Thinking about it made something unpleasant twist in his stomach.

Draco glanced over at Harry and sighed. “I don’t know if this makes everything more or less confusing than it was.”

Harry reached out and took Draco’s hand, lacing their fingers together. It was beyond strange holding his own hand. “I’m not…upset that you’re my soulmate. If that helps.”

“Really?” Draco asked, sounding skeptical. “I would have thought I would be the last one you’d want as a soulmate.”

“Well, there’s Voldemort, Umbridge, Snape, Filch, Mrs. Norris, Nearly Headless Nick, Peeves, your father, your aunt. I can think of some worse people to get stuck with.” Harry couldn’t help grinning at Draco. He hoped in some small way he was helping Draco feel better about all this. Even if he had to tell a horrible jokes to do it.

Draco shook his head. “You’re such a git, Potter.”

“Apparently that’s what you’re into,” Harry teased, giving Draco’s hand a squeeze. “Since I’m your soulmate and all.”

Draco ducked his head down to hide his smile. “Must be.”

***

Draco’s eyes fluttered open and was relieved to find himself staring at the face of Harry Potter. He reached out and brushed Harry’s fringe off his forehead, getting a good look at his scar for what felt like the first time. He hadn’t really paid much attention to it when he’d been in Harry’s body. He traced it with his fingertip and Harry smiled with his eyes still closed.

“What are you doing?”

“Enjoying not being you,” Draco quipped, getting to the end of the scar and moving his finger back up to the top to trace it again. They’d decided last night that the best course of action would be for both of them to stay the night just in case they didn’t switch their bodies back. If they woke up still as each other they would go to the infirmary first thing. It seemed like that wouldn’t be necessary anymore and that meant that they really were soulmates.

“What’s so wrong with that, eh?” Harry asked, peeking his eyes open. “You know a lot of your comments are going to lose their bite now that I know you fancy me.”

Draco scoffed. “I’m insulted that you think I can’t get creative with my comments.”

Harry chuckled and scooted closer. “I think you’re going to have a lot less reasons to be rude to me,” Harry said, cupping his hand around the nape of Draco’s neck and bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. “After all, I’m your soulmate.”

“Don’t start using that as an excuse for everything, Potter,” Draco warned, sliding his fingers through Harry’s messy hair. “It’s not a free pass for being an idiot.”

Harry huffed in amusement and kissed Draco again. “As if I’d expect you to let me get away with anything.”

Draco hummed happily against Harry’s lips. “Maybe some things,” he conceded if that meant Harry kissing him some more. To his surprise, Harry did kiss him again. And again. Draco found he couldn’t stop smiling and staring at Harry with his own two eyes with such reverence. “Soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was partially inspired by Your Name, which is a wonderful movie that gave me the idea of soulmates body-swapping. As always thanks for reading!


End file.
